Friend IDs (Grand Prix Story 2)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Do not use spaces in the code so you can copy paste. Also, provide your character type and rank. Each type will give a different crystal, and rank affects number of crystals. - Rank 30 = 1.5 Crystals - Rank 60 = 2 Crystals If you remove friends, you will lose the crystals that are given from them, either placed or not. (This is not a bug) Having premium vehicle or being a paid player does not matter as a friend. Only "Ranks" and "Character" type affect the crystals' outcome. *843709952 - rank 69 - Researcher, daily player, accepting 60+ Cook, Carpenter, Athlete (Blue Circle) , 24/05/19 *544430326 - rank 30 - Researcher, active everyday, accept all 23/05/19 *735580639 - rank 111 - Researcher, very active, accept level 60+ only 20/05/19 *632347229 - Rank 114, Pirate, active everyday, accepting lvl60+ only 18/05/19 *739387267 - rank 91 trader, active daily, and will accept all *907487644 - rank 44 cook, active daily, and will accept all *444792861 - rank 14 researcher, active and will accept all friend request - 16/05/19 *144537011 - rank 32 pirate, super active accept all - 15/05/19 *843731802 - rank 32 - trader, very active, accept all, 12/05/19 *943998842 - rank 12 - old player returning on new account - add all - 12/05/19 *231797459 - rank 126 - musician, very active, accept +60, 09/05/19 *238590849 - rank 26 - trader, accept all, 08/05/19 *138575084 - rank 72 - trader, daily player, accept all, 02/05/19 *136830642 - rank 50 / Carpenter / Accepts All 60+ / ACTIVE EVERYDAY 1/5/2019 *428648328 - rank 130 Sport Player - accepting 60+ Cook, Carpenter, Athlete (Blue Circle) - 30/04/19 *191541346 - Rank 136 / Athlete/ Accept +60, 29/4/19 *140354069 - Rank 12 / Researcher / Accept all, 27/4/19 *933333808 - Rank 40 - Sports Player, Active every day, 20-04-2019 *136012562 - Rank 60, Researcher, Active daily, accepting rank 30+, 20-4-2019 *735796316 - Rank 21, Researcher, accepting all, 18-04-19 *334856987 - Rank 30 - Sports Player, Active every day *737677774 - rank 10, Sports player, 17-04-19 *836126332 - rank 73, Musician, active every day accepting all 16-04-19 *109572021 - rank 121, Musician, active every day accepting all 60+ 14-04-19 *337255571 - Rank 5, Researcher, Returning player, highly active 11-04-19 *437160975 - Rank 13, Sports player - accept all 14/04/2019 *337306856 - Rank 1, Researcher, VERY active, accept ALL 04/10/19 *735582953 - Rank 30, Researcher accept all 11/04/19 *835345186 - Rank 24, Trader accept all, 11/04/19 *530326658 - Rank 73, researcher (accepts Rank 50 & above) *737103410 - Rank 10, researcher 10/5/19 *630927451 - Rank 31, Pirate, 4/5/19 I accept all but will delete if I don’t see you rank up weekly *536038864-accept all, merchant 4/5/19 *430000532 - rank 33, researcher, active! All 04/04/19 *434371848 - Rank 22, Musician, active everyday, accepting all 03/04/19 *333512245 - Rank 48, Researcher, Active every Hour accepting rank 30+ 01/04/19 *909390284 *234905208 - Rank 10 Researcher, VERY active, accept ALL *833996270 - Rank 15 Pirate, active everyday, accept all 29/03/19 *534448909 - Rank 1 Researcher Accept All 29-03-19 *534421224 - Rank 5, Carpenter, Active everyday 29/03/19 *634055814 - Rank 8, active at the moment, accept all 18/03/19 *431180038 - Rank 38, sports player, active daily, accept all, 26/03/19 *731224412 - rank 19, active daily, accept all, researcher 26/03/19 *831204650 - Rank 40, Accept ALL, Active DAILY *388291181 - Rank 6, Accept ALL *332629171 - Rank 10 , Carpenter Accept ALL *930493420 - Rank 13, accept all, active daily *427145572 - rank 26 accepts all (researcher here) 12march2019 *828404721 - rank 4 Sport Player/accept all *121461909 - Rank 29 Researcher , accept all *138935187 - Rank 110 musician accepting rank 60+ 3/3/2019 *528357534 - Rank 4 Cooking, new player, accept all *428348059 - Rank 4 Musician, accept all *426416784 - Rank 53 trader, accept all *311361752 - Rank 106 trader, accept all rank 60+ *106923418 - Rank 129 Musician, accepting rank 60+, 15/2/2019 *718558966 - Rank 91 Musician accept Lv60+ Circle and Triangle Updated 3/3/2019 *923161330 - Rank 10 Researcher, active Feb 1, accepting all ( just started as a whale so quite active) *516566996 - Rank 140 Musician, active Feb 1, accepting 60+ Circle (Cook, Carpenter, Sports Player) *307160536 - Rank 123, Sports Player, Plays daily, Accept 60+ UPDATED 29/01/2019 *918051652 - Rank 79 Cook / accept only 60+ 2019/03/11 *220462786 - Rank 16 Trader , accept all *918117808 - Rank 76 pirate / accept all Rank 60+ *618011721 - Daily active. Accept all *169435211 - Rank 143 / Researcher / Accept Green Triangle and Rank 60+ *115668187 - Rank 61 , Researcher 14/01/2019 Accepts All *815224649 - Rank 57, Trader, accept all *116834253 - Rank 11, comeciante Acepto todo *116025599 - Rank 17, Daily Active .accepts everyone. 07/01/2019 *611595843 - Rank 29, Daily Active (addict xD).accepts everyone. 06/01/2019 *815059726 - Musician, Rank 11, New but daily *309804598 - Merchant, rank 80+, Daily 2019 Player. Add me if your rank 30+ and active :) *714487589 - Researcher, rank 15, Daily Player *613402614 - Blue Circle, rank 21, Accepts All Invition :) *111556189 - sports player rank 35 I play daily merry Christmas all *112915578 - Good Rank, Active Daily, Accepts All Invitation *904912691 - Researcher Rank 101 a month playing.active daily *209826228 - Rank 53, Sports Player, Daily Active, Been Playing For A Year *800345813 - *349803041 - Rank 180 researcher, active daily ever since March 2018. Accepting all rank *106923418 - rank 63 / musician / daily 2018 *101167266 - accepting all.. this is my 3rd run now *904912691 Researcher Rank 63 *106906921 -level 104 sports active daily *706840471 - Rank 105, Researcher, Plays Daily, LVL 60 & Up Please 27/11/2018 *173862571 Researcher rank 104; Only need 1 more blue circle and 1 more green triangle, rank 60+ only. *103800459 Rank 50, will accept all *107459966 Researcher, rank 8, 23/11/2018 *904912691 Researcher, rank 20, a week playing but playing everyday. Accept all *502062720 Rank 51 researcher active daily as of 14 Nov. 2018. Accepting all C: *604458225 Sports Player Rank 16, I play regularly accepting all. *104719182 Carpenter, rank 10, I play every day, accepting all. *502461652 level 30 sports really active daily *297027780 level 28 merchant, active DAILY accepts all *494890107 Level 66 researcher, accepts 30+, active daily *602614286 Trader, Rank 45, accepts all (11/17/2018) *192841643 UPDATE 10/29/2018 Researcher rank 90, active daily, accept everyone *393409812 Sports, Rank 96, play daily *393207338 level 64 researcher *196120365 Researcher rank 52, active, accepts everyone. *701145257 Active, accept8ng of all types *997005789 , 10/19/2018 Athlete,Rank 34 , Active Daily, Accepting Anyone. *698316117 10/14/2018 Pirate, ARRRR active daily, accept everyone *497195485 Researcher, accepts all *393933827 Researcher, accepts all, rank 37 (in 10 days of playing) *721229847 Musician, Level 161, accepts ONLY rank 60 and up *895503851 Researcher, accepts all, active daily *790161055 Athlete, Active Everyday. All Welcome. *181084600 Musician rank 106 active *193117299 researcher, 2nd account rank 1 *286208110 Musician rank 93, active daily. Accepting rank 30 upwards *491860522 carpenter rank 38 *682895510 Sports Player, Accepts All, Rank 30 *791653247 Researcher, Accepts All *589890193 Musician, '''Rank 104', active DAILY *791340668 Researcher, rank 35, Daily active, Accept EVERYONE *899653050 carpenter, rank 119, accepting rank 60 or up,need circle / triangle please (especialy cook,carpenter athlete)musician,merchant is fine, daily player. September,4 2018 *278265601 Not pro. Musician Girl. Accept ALL but girl character only. Rank 200 *981103885 Pirate. rank 164. Active 24/7. Accepts all. *568473888 Please add me (Rank 112) *186537950 Please add me.. accpets everyone *586567783 Accepts All *779902469 Musician Rank 67 active daily accept all! *284140803 Musician rank 67 active daily august 19th 2018 *885065450 Researcher rank 10 , Active daily. *285723165 - accept all. Baru main *385555813 - starting over again.. accepts all *881.898.114 - Researcher, Rank 34, Veteran returning to the game, daily active! Accepting all until full! *785115859 Accepts Everyone *184588206 Researcher rank 1 , Please help me I'm new *281555741 Researcher, rank 21, accepting all ! *782038065 Active Daily New Pirate Accept all. *982331749 - Active Daily.. Accepting All *680226373 Musician rank 10, accepting all. *318942370 Musician rank 126 *980684259 This is my 2nd run as of now *780781608 Researcher rank 2 accept al just started :) *774864244 Pirate. Rank 60. Accepting 60+ *380239520 Athlete. 24/7 Pro Player, Accepts right away. *878667656 Researcher. Accepting all.. this is my 4th run now *778794919.Active player *675760192 - researcher, july 18 start, active every day *678487079 - Beginner, carpenter, ios user,(July 16,2018) *862411170 Athlete rank 108 accepting 60+ *962968571 resercher rank 104 accepting all *775-942-961 New! July 7, 2018 *771581769 Musician rank 98 - 8/7/2018 *770.449.904 act now for 2 blue or green crystals *972189196 6/25/18 Researcher ACTIVE! *9723286622 On daily. Friend me! *330194358 Accept All, Active since 07-2017, rank 137, Athlete *155804204 Tracert rank 15 21 june 2018 *371480721 just starting *266893870 fredazz level 102 21 june 2018 *971211730 - my 3rd run - accepting all *962968571 ALWAYS ACTIVE - ACCEPT ALL *265339915 06/17/2018, musician, rank 90 active *568346121 17Jun2018 * 469 746 057 June 16, 2018 *869170988 15/jun/18 *168110410 14Jun2018 *165376519 *167970835 accepting all......almost always active *868377304 - accepting all 06/11/18 *363843205 - Accept all - rank 102 , 06/14/2018 *868888371 - rank 5, NEWBIE, ACTIVE DAILY AUTO-ACCEPT, researcher, 06/11/18 *863158259 - rank 60+, cook, active daily and accepting all *159638536 - rank 137, athlete, 06/08/2018, daily *468145969 - rank 12 , accepting all and always active, researcher, 09/06/2018 *565858501 - Rank 22, Musician, updated 06/07/2018 *366550930 - researcher 6 june 2018 *862326830 - merchant, i'm active fresh player, 29 rank *467306300 add me athlete new *863158259 add me daily player cook rank 48 on june 4 2018 *663269679 add me!! New *760752029 *615604563 - my ranking 115 accepting only 60+ *265573507 - Rank 16 Researcher ON DAILY (1/06/2018) *865365372 - Rank 7 Carpenter *657780169 - Rank 62 Trader - Scuderia Rota *955686346 - Rank 81 Athlete, accept rank 60 above, daily player *562748805 - businessman gonna be active jus looking for some friends *163377896 - Researcher, accept all *561983256 - Rank 18, Login daily 5/20/2018 *663269679 *662030989 - Accept all, Rank 15 *755857367 - Rank 122, Researcher, looking for Cook, Carpenter & Athlete friends only right now please *359967328 - Level 87 Pirate. Play daily. *160875112 - this is my 3rd run now *351502899 - accepting all rank >60, im rank 98 researcher. Updated 12/05/2018. *550522778 - accepting all, rank 102, play everyday. Updated May 2018 *758557634 - Accept all *460494612 - Accept all *260477125 - Accept all *456717784 - accept all *159955320 - play every night, musician *456122566 - play everyday..accept all!! :D *359674147- accept all. *950861366 - Rank 107, Accept All ! *594861891 rank 123, looking for Blue circle and green triangle *655465156 - Rank 100 Musician 2 Green Triangle Daily Play! *938623292 - Rank 148 Carpenter (blue circle) active every day, need level 60+ friends (2 May 2018). *150528035 - Rank 112, Researcher. Plays daily *955436499 - Rank 28, Daily Player! Hello All! Plenty of spots! *357860164 - Rank 1 Chef, I'm a noob but I'll get better plz friend me :) *156818739 - Rank 11 Carpenter, active *656078017 - Rank 10 Pirate *637648509 - Rank 53 Researcher *245505288 - Rank 21 Musician, accepts all, always active. *253993441 - Rank 13 Trader, accepts all *552577029 - Rank 10 Athlete *750055945 - Rank 18 Cook Alway active *152079558 - Rank 67, Merchant, ACCEPTS ALL! *953824846 - Rank 3, Researcher, plays all the time! *137409420 - Rank 111, Pirate, plays frequently, accepting over 60lvl *830308333 - Rank 25, Researcher (12 April 2018) *152530763 - Rank 10, Pirate *352170366 - rank 27, accept all *145097304 - Rank 87, Pirate, Accepting All *834345689 - Rank 53, merchant. Will be over 60 quickly. *951657636 - Rank 9 Researcher *250556322 - Rank 54 Pirate, Accept all *945645585 - Rank 47 Researcher *125650345 - Rank 93 Merchant *987319742 - Rank 124 *950861366 - Accept All 2018 *150528035 - Rank 13 researcher, accept all *746714269 - Rank 17 researcher everyone accepted *q143758818 - Rank 93 accepting all *149117221 - Rank 4 Trader: accepting anyone! *447164670 - Rank 15, researcher, accept alll *144537525 - Rank 59, ,Sports Player, Accept All *943595334 - Rank 23, Researcher, accept all *466305124 - Rank 17, Researcher, playing daily *138079399 - Rank 90 Athlete 13 March 2018, active daily accept 60+ *446899847 - RANK 24 Tutoring March 2018 accept all *845068585 - Rank 43 Researcher Mar 2018 *446520012 - Rank 34 Accounts 15 Mar 2018 accept all (Send halps tyvm) *938077406 - Rank 43 Merchant accept all *846266093 - Rank 12 Researcher 8 Mar 2018, accept all *840579965 - Rank 60 Cook 7 Mar 2018, accept all *446026978 - Rank 7 Pirate 6 Mar 2018, daily play *841700876 - Rank 23 Researcher *424881213 - Rank 108 | Musician | 3/1/2018 | 60+ please *143632350 - Rank 14 athlete, 01/03/2018 *831945735 - Rank 104 researcher, only 60+ *944498651 - Rank 10 Researcher 27/02/2018 - I play every day *138398375 - Rank 17 Researcher 26/02/2018 - I play every day *136288150 - Rank 25, acepting all - Im tutoring, :D active please *938082443 - Rank 22 Researcher 26 Feb 2018 *138005697 - Rank 53 Carpenter, I will be 60 within one or two days, please 60+ (25 Feb 2018) *436523763 - Rank 73 Researcher, only accepting level 60+ *924116591 - Rank 102 Athlete, level 60+ please; if I can't add you, just message me and I will make a spot for you (updated 23 Feb 2018) *838203946- Rank 61, Researcher (accept lv 60+, Daily player) *742390117 - Rank 6, Researcher (accept all, Daily player) *436523763 - Rank 19, Researcher (accept all, daily active) *636996495 - Rank 25 , Musician (accept all, daily active) *524697135 - Rank 135, Pirate (accepting level 60+ only) *240842866 - Rank 9 Researcher (18 Feb 2018), daily active, accept all *131821485 - Rank 60 Pirate 18 Feb 2018 *528444667 - Rank 117 Researcher (18 Feb 2018 updated), prefer 60+ ranks, circles and triangles *641029772 - rank 10 Musician 18 feb 2018. Newbie but active. *141037707 - rank 1 Researcher 16 feb 2018. Newbie but I am active daily *618927845 - rank 25 Reasearcher 15 Feb 2018. active *740769285 - rank 6 Researcher 15 Feb 2018 Accepting all *533488492 - rank 105 Researcher 15 feb 2018. Accepting Rank 60+ only ( prefer Circle ), active everyday. *539456130 - Rank 1 Musician Feb 14 *636826089 - Rank 47 Athlete *238532343 - rank 8 Athlete 12 feb 2018. Accept all *338247997 - Rank 15 / Researcher / Active / Accept all *131518917 - rank 20 Researcher 11 feb 2018. accepting all! *536941724 - rank 41 Researcher 10 feb 2018. *236700603 - rank 23 Merchant 9 feb 2018. Very active daily, accepting all! *336192471 level 45 athlete 8 feb 2018 *136148967 - Rank 31 Researcher 8 Feb 2018 *918263493 - Rank 37 Researcher 8 Feb 2018 *636999310 - rank 8, Musician, accepting all requests *236296167 - rank 8 Musician *536186063 - rank 13 Pirate 4 Feb 2018 *535101302 - rank 13 Researcher 4 Feb 2018 *435440700 - rank 9 Researcher 2 feb 2018 *332396341 - Rank 18 researcher (2 Feb 2018) *931013090 - Rank 10 researcher, active daily, accepting all (2 Feb 2018) *831945735 - Rank 38, please, not matter current rank but to be active *925160146 - Rank 89, accept all！！！ (24/01/2018) *228851809 - Rank 60+ Researcher, active daily, accepting 60+ (31 Jan 2018) *929957554 - Rank 31 Musician, Active, Accepting 30+ *433163745 - rank 19, athlete, active accepting all *630314557 - rank 10, trader, active accepting all *525669316 - rank 125, researcher, accepting 60+ Cook, Carpenter, Athlete *284728741 - Rank 117, musician, accepting all 27 jan 18 *232911924 - Rank 70 researcher, active accept all invites 27 Jan 2018 *231735132 - Rank13, accept all (24/01/2018) *225781858 - Rank 117 Athlete , accepting 60+ , Cook, Carpenter, Athlete(18.01.22) *229940140 - Rank 10 Researcher, another run *382734431 - rank 15 *492323946 - Rank 92 researcher, accepting all (18.01.17) *805250585 - Rank 45 Pirate, active, accepting all (18.01.17) *827797258 - rank 20 trader, active, accepting ALL *621448122 - rank 60 musician, active, accepting 60+ circles n squares *708667730 active player accepting 40+ 1/14/2018 *200138419 level 113 looking to upgrade old inactive friends. level 60+ pls. *427582463 please add...active player *317934905 - Rank 115, Pirates and currently need all lv60+ Cook, Carpenter, Athlete, Musician and Merchant only since I really need tons of the triangle and the circle Crystal!! Will reject the request if below lv 55+!! . I plays everyday so add me now!! Updated on 8.1.2018 and updating my profile once again on 15.1.2018 and currently really active so add me now whoever in my list!! ���� *827130960 - Rank 43, Pirates active daily *627870192 - rank 18 researcher, accepting all. *525057548 - rank 64 a pretty good cook. Accepting 30+. *818136518 - rank 23, researcher active daily *577257644 - rank103 accepting lvl60+Cook, Carpenter, Athlete preferd thank you I play daily *326823460 - Rank 2, Musician *620948102- Rank 86, Carpenter, Accepting 60+ *922056107 - rank 21 accepting all *722086329 - rank 13 a noble Pirate like jackye sparrow, add me all I accept anyone because in searching of crystals,playing everyday *516936160 - Rank 46 Sports, active, accepting all *122247630 - Rank 20 Trader, active, accepting all *121243264 - Rank 15 Pirate , active, accepting all *512180745 - Rank 69, Accountant, Active every day, Accepting 60+ *121243264 - Rank 8 Pirate , active, accepting all *619992471 - Rank 16 Researcher, very active. Accepts all *121243264 - Rank 8 Pirate , active, accepting all *192656142 - Rank 85 Sports, Very active,accepting 60+ *419452296 - Rank 14 Pirate, Accepting all, play everyday *802672014 - Rank 25 Researcher, Accepting all *409826520 - Rank 83 Carpenter, Accpeting 60 ++ only *907871432 - Rank 16 Musician, accepting all *419373620 - Rank 8 Trader, accepting all, daily active *314803672 - Rank 60, very active Researcher 20/12/2017 *895093295 - Rank 47 Researcher, accepting all (HRT) *157811437 - Rank 118 researcher, accepting 60+ active daily *690677072 - Rank 25 Trader, accepting all *818136518 - Rank 4 researcher active daily *917111890 - Rank 20 Pirate accepting all *817250785 - Rank 13, Pirate, aceepting all *813790493 - Rank 21 Trader, accepting all, active since 16.Dec.2017 *116958261 - Rank 9, Athlete, accepting all *216667437 - Rank 5, Researcher, Active *104266819 - Rank 83, Sports Player, 60+ only *623011143 - rank 114, Accountant Active Daily 60+ only *404259964 - rank 107, Accountant, accepting all *604967006 - rank 92, researcher, prefer blue, 60+only, daily player *512283791 - Rank 13, Pirate, Active *213720138 - Rank 7, Carpenter,Accepting all *908508976 - Rank 46 Researcher Active *311874511 - Rank 13, Accountant, Active, Accepting all *104495733 - Rank 60 Merchant, Active 01/12/17,60+ only *496641581 - Rank 130, Pirate, Active, 60+ ONLY *204943126 - Rank 60, Merchant / 60+ only *304693375 - Rank 23 /Sport Player / active daily, accept all! :3 *212079097 - Rank 10, Researcher, Just started but active daily, accept all! *397726475 - Rank 30 / Researcher / Active / SHIBATA RACING! / Accepting all. *911124782 - Rank 10, Pirate, Active Daily, Accept all *110937833 - Rank 30, Researcher, Active Daily, Accept All *506140680 - Rank 50, Merchant, accept all, daily player 28/11/17 *606346984 - Rank 63, Researcher, 60+ only, daily player, 29/11/17 *509611453 - Rank 18 Athlete *902856981 - Rank 50 Musician, Daily Active *310114621 *907613579 - Rank 80 / Musician / 60+ only *709524948 - Rank 11 Pirate, Active 25/11/17, accept all *803930227 - Rank 77 Pirate, Active 24/11/17,accept all *198769984 - Rank 47 Cook, Active *202171537 - Rank 109 Researcher Only accept lvl 60+ Active daily (11/23/17) *577257644 - Rank 81 Researcher lvl 60+ Plz Thank You in Active Daily11/22/17 *493272361 - Rank 106 Pirate ■ Accepting 60+ only, Active daily 11/22/2017 *402862008 - Rank 67 / Businessman / Accepting 60+ only *496586842 - Rank 116 / researcher / 60+ only. november 22 2017 *101999530 - Rank 74 | Musician | 60+ and blue circles only please | November 20, 2017 *602244306 - Rank 128 / Businessman / Accepting 60+ only *508619543 - Accountant, active, accept all *108632389 - Musician , Active , Accept all *606995336 - Rank 16 Musician, Active, accepting all (November 18, 2017) *900877604 - Rank 61 Trader, Rank 50+ priority (Nov 18, 2017) *705301495 - Rank 25 Musician, Active, accepting all (November 18, 2017) * 705427939 - Rank 9, Researcher, accept all * 529721231 - Rank 85, Merchant, Rank 60+ please *906484440 - Rank 19, Athlete, Active and accepting all, 16/11/17 * 906907602 - Rank 7, Pirate , Active , Adding All 16/11/17 * 107001093 - reasearcher , Active , Adding All 11/15/17 * 390919636 - Researcher Rank 50 - active daily player! 15/11/17 *904914218 - Rank 16, Musician, active, accept all *897287723 - Rank 85, Pirate, Active, rank 60+ only * 904197729 - Rank 15, active, accept all *306799196 - Rank 11 Carpenter, active and accepts all *290549170 - Rank 49 Athlete, active and accepting *200344534 - Rank 62 Musician, Love to have more friends (Nov 14,2017) *699712614 - rank 38 Researcher, Active and accepting all (Nov 12) *705336249 - Rank 18 Researcher, Nov 12, Active, Accepting all *410234972 - Rank 35 Researcher, Nov 11, Active player Accepting all request tnx *105639700 - Rank 8 Pirate, Nov 11, Active player Accepting all *704639083 - Rank 7 Researcher, Nov 11, love from Belgium :> *503507624 - Rank 26 Athlete, Nov 10, Accepting all, *301378254 - Rank 32, Pirate, Daily active. *200138419 - Rank 34 Researcher, Active multiple daily (Nov 9), paying, accept all *504427451 - Rank 14 Musician, Active Daily, Accepting *200384239 - Rank 101, Musician, Daily active *402257644 - Rank 31 / Musician / Daily Player (Nov 7) *203805885 - Rank 6 / Cook / Accepting ALL New but Always Active (Nov.7.2017) *194533273 - Rank 57 / Musician / Play Daily *116436990 - Rank 26 Active Accept all 2018 *246087143 - accept all *999999059 - Rank 33 / Researcher / Active 2018 *112915578 - Good Rank, Active Daily, Accepts All Invitation *169435211 - Rank 143 / Researcher / Accept Green Triangle and Rank 60+ *140354069 - Rank 12 / Researcher / Accept all